


Jim and Blair's Snowflake

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Snowflake - Freeform, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Artwork for the prompt: Let in Snow.





	Jim and Blair's Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ainm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainm/pseuds/ainm) in the [2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> **Let It Snow/Snowy Weather** – due 1st Dec/revealed 2nd Dec
> 
> Prompt Details: Did you know that the phrase "Let It Snow" has its own Wikipedia disambiguation page, and preceding the 10 items on it is the statement that "Let It Snow often refers to "Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!", a popular Christmas song recorded by multiple artists"? :-)
> 
> Though I don't know quite what the original prompter had in mind, I say that you can interpret this prompt as anything having to do with either that song, that phrase, or the weather generally being snowy. In my mind, that isn't 100% equivalent to just "snow," but I'm not going to get technical about it since I can't articulate the difference. :-) 
> 
> Logistical Details:  
> \- due by 11:59pm December *01* EST (GMT+5) – let's start this shindig off in a wintery state of mind, even if we aren't in a wintery state of being :-)  
> \- will remain Unrevealed until December 2nd  
> \- will remain Anonymous until December 25th

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0%20Secret%20Santa%202018/snowflakeJB_zpsxp9vu7ro.png.html)


End file.
